More Than You Bargained For
by lifedistilled
Summary: All that 21 year old Ola wanted was to stay in the city of Gotham and enjoy being young; however, she ends up at the centre of a love triangle, between thirty eight year old, married, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, and twenty five year old millionaire and playboy Bruce Wayne. What's a girl to do? Rated M.


**MORE THAN YOU BARGAINED FOR**

**Chapter 1**

Ola observed her surroundings carefully, people watching the strangers close to her as she stood with her father and her older brother. She couldn't help but notice how the people around her seemed so self-involved, so dispirited.

"Jim, come over here, I want you to meet my daughter," he father pulled her over to an older man, most probably in his late thirties.

"I'm Ola," she smiled as politely as she could, reaching out her hand to shake Jim's.

"And I'm Jim Gordon, pleased to meet you," he smiled politely back at her as he took her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too."

Ola could see in Jim's eyes that he was bored silly of this stupid event, it was a reception for members of the Gotham City Police Department and their families – and any other of Gotham's bigshots. On the other hand, in Ola's eyes, Jim could see that she was most probably a rather daring young woman, who couldn't think of anything worse than being at an event like this.

Suddenly Ola felt a light nudge in her side, coming from her brother Jonathan.

"Ola! I want you to meet someone, come with me," Jonathan excitedly said, grabbing her hand and dragging her across the expansive room, leaving Jim and their father alone.

"I didn't know that you had a daughter, Gary," Jim said.

"None of the folks we work with know – only you," Gary said.

"Why?"

"I had such hope in her, perhaps a little too much. She ran from home when she was fifteen with some guy."

"Oh! So she's only just come back?" Jim looked shocked.

"Well, I knew where she was all the time. But, Jesus Christ, if I wasn't a police officer I could've killed that guy. He was a real bad influence on her. If they'd never have met, she could've really been something, and more importantly, she would have stayed home, where she belongs. They did break up several months later, but she didn't come home. When I heard I visited her, tried to convince her to come home, but she said she wanted to live her own life and not the life someone else planned for her. And so, she went to some dance school. Can you believe that? A daughter of a policeman becoming a dancer! A ballet dancer, actually."

"Well to be honest, if it's what she wants to do then I can't see a problem with it. She has to live her own life."

"Well, she's come on quite a bit apparently, she's doing really well. When I first heard about it, I thought, if she's not in a proper school, she won't get a proper job. But I went to see a show she was in a couple of weeks ago, and I don't want to sound like a sissy man but I almost cried. The dancing was so graceful. I don't know, maybe I'm just exaggerating because she's my daughter, but it was so beautiful. And so, I decided to leave her alone for a while. Honestly, children can only do what they want to and nothing more. Jim, if you didn't already have children, I would've suggested thinking very carefully before you did."

"I don't mind having children; so far my son James hasn't done anything I disapprove of."

"That's because he's still very young. But when he grows up, hopefully he won't stray like my Ola. She broke my heart. Jonathan hasn't exactly acted how I wanted, but he hasn't done anything as extreme as Ola. When they're small, you love them equally, but when they grow up, you just can't."

"So why did you decide to bring her here? She doesn't seem like she's enjoying herself much?" Jim looked shocked.

"Oh, well, I always wanted her to join the force, to follow in my footsteps. Of course, a reasonable solution would be to put Jonathan in that place, but he is so irresponsible – he spends all of his time at parties and chasing women around. Especially since he became friends with Wayne, that man definitely isn't a good influence…"

"Ah, yes, Bruce Wayne."

"Yes, him. And I know Ola would make a great police officer if she put her mind to it. She is very assertive and headstrong, but fair at the same time. She might seem irresponsible, but she isn't – not completely. Even though she is six years younger than Jonathan, she's still more mature than him."

"Well, girls are always more mature than boys. Boys, even when they grow into men, are still childlike."

"True, but real men know when it's time for joking and when it's time for work."

"Touché."

Jim stared at Ola's back as she stood at the opposite side of the room. She was a stunning girl. She had dark brown hair that reached her waist and had a reddish shimmer to it. He couldn't see her eyes, but he was sure that they were pale green and the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. She was wearing a tight purple dress that had a deep-v neckline and it suited her perfectly.

He knew that it was wrong to think of a girl like that. After all, he was quite clearly old enough to be her father; moreover, he was married and had a six year old son.

Jim reluctantly turned his head away, determined not to look at Ola at all.

/

"Ola, this is Bruce Wayne," Jonathan said, introducing the pair.

Bruce Wayne stood tall, with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. At first glance, Ola found him very attractive.

"Bruce, this is my baby sister, Ola."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ola smiled widely at Bruce, trying to sound confident.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Bruce replied, seduction laced through his words.

"Woah, Bruce – I've heard you talk like that before but never to my sister," Jonathan joked, but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Relax, Jonathan. I'm not hitting on your sister. I'm just used to talking to women that way."

The two men chuckled together.

"Wow, very mature," Ola said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

She suddenly took a disliking to Bruce, as realization hit her that he was just like her brother – a cocky playboy, she had to like her brother, but she didn't have to like Bruce – so she wouldn't.

But in all fairness, Jonathan seemed happy being friends with this big shot Bruce - so she won't say anything to him about it.

Bruce, on the other hand, liked Ola a lot. She was a beautiful girl and he knew she'd be a fun girl to chase – perhaps more of a challenge than the usual putty-in-his-hands type of girl.

But there was also something beneath that surface. Bruce wanted her for himself, and he wouldn't be willing to share her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

RATE AND REVIEW!


End file.
